


On the Bank of the Samegawa

by WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs



Category: Persona 4
Genre: I decided to tag Souji after all though I still used the name Yu, I think I interpret him differently anyway but still, Inoffensive fluff I'd say, M/M, Two boys bad at conversation, summer days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs/pseuds/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs
Summary: Yu and Kanji spend a summer afternoon together at the river. A simple story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had written a lot of build-up in this story, but I thought it took away more than it added. So, here's a quick little fluffy piece, written mostly for myself. I'm sorry, though I hope you like it!

It was an intolerably hot August afternoon.   
  
Yu and Kanji were sitting side by side on the little dock off the Samegawa River. Their shoes and socks sat beside them as their bare feet dangled in the water. In their hands were clean topsicle sticks, the topsicles had been eaten long ago.  
  
One good thing about it being unbearably hot out was that it was a lot more peaceful. Even the old man who normally loitered around the riverbed wasn’t around that day. He seemed to have enough sense to get out of the heat. It was just the two of them and the river that afternoon.

Neither of them seemed to mind that much, and simply enjoyed listening to the drones of the cicadas and the occasional splash of a small fish in the water.  
  
Kanji's voice hesitantly broke the tranquility, "Senpai, can I ask you something?" He asked, chancing a glance at Yu and then quickly shifting his gaze to the topsicle stick in his hand.  
  
"Sure," Yu replied, his attention focused on a small fish darting about his feet.  
  
"It's kind of a weird thing to ask..."  
  
Yu looked up, "I can probably handle it."  
  
"...alright, it’s just…" Kanji fidgeted with the topsicle stick, and succeeded in accidentally snapping it in half, "Have you ever... um, kissed a guy before?"  
  
Yu abruptly turned to face Kanji, looking completely and utterly astonished, "What?"  
  
Kanji's face turned bright red and he hurriedly looked away, "It's... uh, it's not like I think you're, uh, like that or nothing... s'just that...  you seem so sure of yourself and you wouldn't... um..." he brought his hand up behind his head, clenching his hair tightly as his eyes firmly pointed at the river, "I… just with Yosuke-Senpai and..."  
  
"Sorry," Kanji blurted, hands dropping to his sides, "That really wasn't a good question to ask... It's stupid. Just. Just forget I said anything."  
  
They were silent. Kanji's eyes drifted across the water, but his gaze was unfocused. Clearly, he was just avoiding looking Yu in the face.  
  
The buzz of cicadas and the babbling of the water filled the quiet, but it made the moment no less awkward.   
  
"Kanji-kun..." Yu began after a long pause.  
  
"Don't," Kanji warned, still avoiding Yu's face and staring quite pointedly at the weeds on the opposite bank.  
  
The silence continued.  
  
"I...uh... no, I haven't ever kissed a guy," Yu finally said, then visibly flinched.  
  
Another long, awkward pause persisted.  
  
"Right, I thought so. I told you, it was a dumb question," Kanji said, voice tinged with anger and embarrassment. He then snapped one of the halves of his broken topsicle stick in two.  
  
Yu shifted his weight a little and looked up at the sky. After a moment, he said, somewhat cautiously, "Would you...  like to find out what it’s like… together?"  
  
Kanji's diverted eyes widened. Yu's face suddenly contorted into a peculiar expression. One that clearly stated that he immediately wanted to grab his words and shove them back down his throat.   
  
"...what?" Kanji asked, sounding calmer than he looked.  
  
Yu's face had gone fully red from embarrassment, "Nothing," he said hurriedly. He glanced over at Kanji, who didn't seem at all calmed by his response.  
  
Yu cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, it was... Just a suggestion... a joke! I mean, unless you..."  
  
"It was a joke," Kanji confirmed for him with a frown and a decisive nod. However, after a second, his expression faltered slightly, "...I mean...uh…"  
  
"We could, though..." Yu said quietly, "I mean... as an experiment..."  
  
"An experiment...?" Kanji repeated, "I...uh..."  
  
"I mean, to see what it's like," Yu spluttered out, "Since we're both curious and..."  
  
"Yeah and... it's just to see, it's not like we're going to..."  
  
"Just to..."  
  
"Just..."  
  
They both couldn't bear to look each other in the face, and continued to adamantly stare in two completely separate directions.  
  
It was again silent, save for the cicadas, and Kanji nervously snapping the other half of his topsicle stick in half.  
  
"So... we're in agreement?" Yu asked cautiously.  
  
"...yeah..." Kanji said.  
  
They continued not to look at each other.  
  
Kanji shifted his weight, and brought his hand up to his neck, “Well, uh. I guess..."  
  
"...yeah."  
  
They both turned to look at each other, and as their eyes met, they froze in place.  
  
Slowly, shakily, Kanji leaned closer. Yu did the same.    
  
"Alright," Yu said as their faces hovered close.  
  
"Okay," Kanji breathed out.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
"On three?" Yu suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Kanji agreed.  
  
"Okay... one..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Three."  
  
Kanji leaned in too quickly and Yu pushed up too fast. Their noses collided in a painful thump. Kanji immediately sprung back, almost toppling backwards into the water, looking mortified and terrified.  
   
"S-sorry!" he nearly shouted.  
  
Yu laughed in spite of himself, "It's okay! Let's just try again.... uh, slower this time."  
  
Kanji again scooted closer, fidgeted, and then leaned in once more. Yu brought himself up to reach him, and their lips awkwardly pressed against each other’s.  
  
It was…

It was slightly salty and sweet, tainted by their sweat and the remnants of topsicles on their breath…

But it wasn't... bad. Not necessarily. Actually, not that bad at all, if they were honest…

…and then it was over.  
  
They slowly inched away, both of them definitely much redder in the face. Yu smiled. Kanji smiled back, both of them laughing lightly.

They both looked away from each other, still smiling a bit embarrassedly at themselves, silently agreeing that it was probably time to go home.  
  
Though later they'd blame the action on the heat getting to them, and it would be a while before they would be able to even mention it to each other again, they still had to admit, at least to themselves...

It was actually… kinda nice.


End file.
